1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a non-impact exercise device with a reciprocating motion.
2. The Relevant Technology
In light of the intense modern desire to increase aerobic activity, exercises including jogging and walking have become very popular. Medical science has demonstrated the improved strength, health, and enjoyment of life which results from physical activity.
Despite the modern desire to improve health and increase cardiovascular efficiency, modern lifestyles often fail to readily accommodate accessible running areas. In addition, weather and other environmental factors may cause individuals to remain indoors as opposed to engaging in outdoor physical activity.
Moreover, experience in treating exercise related injuries has demonstrated that a variety of negative effects accompany normal jogging. Exercise-related knee damage, for example, often results in surgery or physical therapy. Joints are often strained when joggers run on uneven surfaces or change direction. Other examples of common injuries resulting from jogging, particularly on uneven terrain, include foot sores, pulled muscles, strained tendons, strained ligaments, and back injuries.
As the population ages, there is a considerable need for exercise devices that have no impact on the joints. Hip and knee replacements are very expensive to the individual and to society in general. To the extent that joint replacements may be avoided, it is useful to have exercise devices that allow for an extreme workout without the potential strain imparted onto the load-bearing joints of the user.
There is a long standing need in the general area of exercise devices for a non-impact device with a reciprocating motion that approximates a variety of real world exercise movements. There are a variety of non-impact exercise devices that have a cyclical motion, such as elliptical trainers. Typical exercise devices often have a fixed stride length for exercise motion. With the same repetitive and unchangeable movement, the user is relegated to using the same sets of muscles to the detriment of other muscles. There is therefore a need for an exercise device that overcomes the disadvantages of typical exercise machines.